I Want Your Love (song)
"I Want Your Love" is a song by American band Chic from their second album C'est Chic (1978). It was written by Nile Rodgers and Bernard Edwards. Song featuring a solo lead vocal by Alfa Anderson. Lady Gaga and Nile Rodgers recorded a cover version of this song for the Tom Ford's Spring/Summer 2016 promotional video, directed by Nick Knight. Gaga's version is produced by Rene Arsenault and Billy Mohler for Riot City, mixed by Maty Green. Later the song was included on Chic's album It's About Time which was released on September 28, 2018. Background and recording Gaga and Nile recorded the cover in 2015 for the Tom Ford's Spring/Summer 2016 promotional video directed by Nick Knight. Ford first asked Rodgers to update the song, and then recruited Gaga to provide vocals on the track. Tom Ford told in his press release about reimagining the traditional runway setting with a video: :"Instead of having a traditional show this season, I wanted to think about how to present a collection in a cinematic way that was designed from its inception to be presented online. I have always loved "soul train" which used to be on TV in the 70’s; as it was asmuch about the clothes as the music. I asked Nile Rodgers to collaborate on a new version of one his great hits from that time, "I Want Your Love", and worked with Gaga to record the vocals. I then staged a full show in Los Angeles and filmed it with Gaga on the runway, Nick Knight directing and Benoît Delhomme for photography." Ford said. There were rumors about the full version of the song being included on Nile's album which was supposed to be out in 2015, the title confirmed to be It's About Time. The album was delayed 'til 2016 but after David Bowie's death it was delayed again. Later it was confirmed the album was going to be out in 2017. While touring with Earth, Wind and Fire, Nile was poisoned and while getting tested they found cancer in him. The doctors made him promise not to do any work and the album was delayed once again until 2018. On February, 2018, Nile confirmed the album is coming this year. Later revealed some artist who will appear on the album, such as Bruno Mars. Gaga not revealed. The album cover was unveiled and also that the album is the first part of two parts that make up the "new Chic experience". The second part is going to be out on February 2019 and the first one on September 2018. On June 27, Rodgers confirmed that Gaga is on the album. The song was mixed on June 26 at Abbey Road Studios. The new version of "I Want Your Love" was played at the Tom Ford SS19 Fashion Show on September 5th, including new vocals, mixing, mastering and verses. Nile did an AMA on Reddit where he revealed that Gaga insisted on redoing her vocals on the track: :"I adore Gaga. Her talent is not measurable. Her respect for the composition forced her to force me back in the studio so she could sing what I dreamt. Though I didn't even care it meant the world to her." Nile responded. Trivia *Chic's version of song featured in American Horror Story: Hotel's second episode "Chutes and Ladders" flashback late 70s scene, Elizabeth parties at the disco club, she drinks freely on the blood of others. AHS Hotel - Chutes And Ladders 016.jpg AHS Hotel - Chutes And Ladders Club 001.gif Lyrics Tom Ford Summer/Spring 2016 Promotional Video Album Version Music video 6-0-15 Nick Knight 001.jpg|1 6-0-15 Nick Knight 002.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 003.jpg|2 6-0-15 Nick Knight 004.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 005.jpg|3 6-0-15 Nick Knight 006.jpg|4 6-0-15 Nick Knight 007.jpg|5 6-0-15 Nick Knight 008.jpg|6 6-0-15 Nick Knight 009.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 010.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 011.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 012.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 013.jpg Nick Knight x Tom Ford 001.jpg|Still 6-0-15 Nick Knight 014.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 015.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 016.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 017.jpg Behind the Scenes 9-20-15 Lewis Mirrett 001.jpg 9-20-15 Lewis Mirrett 002.jpg 9-20-15 Lewis Mirrett 003.jpg 9-20-15 Lewis Mirrett 004.jpg *Photography by Lewis Mirrett Credits Table Category:Songs Category:Cover songs Category:As a featured artist Category:Music videos